


Garak Finds a Sweetheart

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: Garak wakes from a bad dream, needs to talk to someone, who should he speak to but Dr Bashir that someone who Garak knows he can confide in, has Garak found his sweetheart?





	Garak Finds a Sweetheart

A quite night started to unfold on DS9, the promenade was empty as most of the non-Starfleet people had already turned in for the night, only the odd security officer strolled the promenade, just making sure there was no trouble brewing. Even Quarks bar was unusually quite, expect for Quarks usual patron Morn, who was still yet to leave and go back to his quarters. There was only one thing stirring on the station, a Cardassian by the name of Garak, who many people wondered about, as Garak was often mysterious in the way he acted and behaved. Tossing and turning, Garak was having a horrendous dream, he dreamt that he was in front of the Cardassian leader Gul DuKat and his followers. “Garak, you have been charged with first degree murder of fellow Cardassian’s while being apart of the Obsidian order and for treason against Cardassia, how do you plead?” boomed Gul DuKat.  
“Not guilty,” replied Garak.  
An explosion of jeering and hissing erupted amongst the rest of the Cardassians. Gul DuKat smirked and responded with “Hmph, some how me and the rest of my loyal Cardassian’s don’t believe you, you are a traitor to Cardassia and you are therefore sentenced to death, I do hope it is as painful as possible.” sneered Gul DuKat.  
Garak stood astounded, the jeering and hissing began to get deafening, Garak felt like his head was about to explode from all the raucous noise. He just wished that they would put him out of his misery, how could of he thought that he could have walked away free, Garak remembered that the Cardassian’s had never changed that they were as corrupt and hell bent on power as ever. Garak began to let out a blood curdling scream, as the Cardassian’s began to move in on Garak, he awoke with a huge start. He sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. Garak ran to the bathroom, ran the tap, filled the sink and splashed the fresh water over his face, grabbed the towel and began to slowly dry his face. Garak took a moment to stare into the mirror and thought to himself “come on Garak, pull yourself together, you are better than this, it was just an awful dream.”  
Something about this particular dream, made Garak feel unusually unsettled. “Perhaps if I start early at the shop and get started on one of the suits I need to finish, maybe that will help me take my mind off things,” Garak quietly thought to himself.  
Garak went back into the bedroom, slowly dressed himself and took a slow walk, down to his tailor shop. As he walked along the promenade he noticed how quite it was and smiled to himself, he was going to have a lovely peaceful morning. Before he entered his shop, Garak decided to pick up some toast and a Raktajino. Now he was set for the day. Garak entered the shop, still smiling and place the coffee and toast on the counter, picked up the shirt he needed to finish adding the final touches to, placed it on the counter, ate the toast and slowly drank the Raktajino. Just as he was drinking the final drops, Dr Bashir walked into the store. “Good morning Dr Bashir, how may I help you this early morning?” Enquired Garak.  
“Morning Garak, bit of a big ask, but I need a new suit tailoring, ready for another holosuit program I have in mind,” Dr Bashir said cheerily.  
“Hmmmm, I am sure I can sort something out for you, have you got time for me to quickly measure you and then I can start work on it almost immediately,” smiled Garak, but quickly faded, the dream he had the previous night, flashed in his mind.  
“Are you alright Garak, you look a little pale, is something bothering you?” Dr Bashir asked with genuine concern.  
“I would be lying if I said I was alright, I will tell you as I know that I can confide in you Julian, last night I had a horrendous and terrifying dream, I dreamt that I had been placed on trial in front of Gul DuKat and his many followers accusing me of murders and treachery, I pleaded my innocence but of course he wasn’t having any of it, I was sentenced to death and his followers crowded around me to kill me, but after that I woke up in an awful state and I guess that why I seem a bit off.” Garak stared off into the distance as he finished his reasoning.  
Julian looked at Garak and gave him and understanding smile and murmured “thank you Garak for telling me this, I am very honoured that you can confide in me. I want you to know that if you feel the need to talk to anyone about anything, my door is always open and you are always welcome to come and chat, you are a good friend and if you want to meet up for lunch today I would love that.”  
Garak smiled and grabbed the tape measure “alright Julian, lets get you measured and then I can start your suit for you.”  
Garak placed the tape measure on Julian and began to take the measurements of his arms, back and chest. Garak then moved the tape to Julian’s lower back and started to move it down the back of Julian’s right leg, Garak suddenly paused and started to stare at Julian’s bottom, something about it began to excite him and arouse him, without warning Garak began to gently caress Julian’s right cheek. This made Garak wobble and fall into Julian, Garak suddenly realised what he had done, made a quick apology to Julian and quickly disappeared into the back room, he placed himself against a wall and started to take deep breaths, his eyes wide and thoughts began to race through his head “what’s this feeling inside of me? Have I started to develop more than just friendship with Julian, am I feeling love for Julian, ohhhhhh…….” Garak’s thoughts trailed off and then realised he had left Julian still standing in the shop.  
Garak reappeared and resumed his cheery self, “sorry about that, I just needed to check something, are we still on for lunch?”  
Julian smiled, did Julian suspect any of Garak’s feelings towards him, if he didn’t he was disguising it very well. “yes we can still do lunch, I will meet you here and we can go from there.”  
Garak smiled, a wave of warmth spread through his body. Finally his day seemed to be going well, now that he was going to be spending his lunch with someone he had feelings for. Julian smiled and wandered out of the shop and onto sick bay.  
The morning seemed to dissolve very quickly for Garak, he managed to get the rest of the tailoring jobs he had to finish done and decided to start on Julian’s new suit. As Garak started to choose the fabric, he began to get the same feeling that he got when he caressed Julian’s bottom. Garak began to get strongly aroused, he dropped the fabric he was holding, he couldn’t resist the temptation to stroke and caress his cock, he started to stroke the front of his trousers, while at the same time he started to imagine Julian naked, while posing in erotic positions. Garak began to rub harder, but it still wasn’t enough, he lowered his hand into his trousers, it had been so long since he masturbated, he yearned for Julian to catch him in on the act, for Julian to help finish him, for Julian to kiss him and to be caressed. Garak’s cock began to grow and throb, oh how he lusted for Julian and how much he wanted to play with Julian’s cock and make him cum. Garak started to reach climax, but just as he was about to reach his euphoric state when a voice called “Garak are you still here, it’s Julian.”  
Garak about jumped out of his skin, he had completely forgotten he was supposed to be going to lunch with Julian. Garak very carefully placed his cock, back in his trousers, which now had shrunk quite a bit in size, straightened his clothes up and reappeared back on the shop floor.  
Garak looked at Julian and thought to himself “damn you are looking seriously hansom, I really want to feel your special places right now,”  
“OK Julian I am ready for lunch, was just getting the fabric for you new suit, so should be able to start making it this afternoon,” Garak announced.  
“That’s good I am really looking forward to be able to wear a nicely tailored suit and it means I will look good in the new holosuit program as well,” Julian replied.  
Garak and Julian both happily chatted awayas they walked to the food replicators, ordered their food and chose a table to sit down at. Garak used this as opportunity to eye up Julian, while Julian was talking about the holosuit program that he had in mind for his new suit. Garak began to feel the lust slowly sweeping through him as he admired Julian, he was a little concerned that he may start to have his cock erect again. Luckily Julian managed to break his concentration, “Garak you all right, you seem to have phased out again, is it that dream you had last night bothering you again?” asked Julian.  
“Goodness I am so sorry Julian, I was miles away, yes I can’t seem to get those images out of my head, it’s a good job you are with me to keep me on my toes, I think it is certainly getting better. If I could be so bold I would love to invite you to dinner later in my quarters to make up for this, I feel awful that I have been so distracted and hardly paid you any attention at all,” Garak smiled as he mentioned the last bit, he had got a devilishly deviant plan for later.  
“Wow Garak I am completely flattered, you have never invited me to dinner before, just a little surprised as you don’t have to go all out just for me, surely you would rather have some female company instead, besides you don’t need to make anything up to me, you have had a traumatic dream, that by my account would certainly make me loose my concentration,” Julian sounded a little suspicious at this point, why on earth would Garak want his company in the evening.  
“Sometimes I prefer male company as half the time I never know what to talk about with women anyway, besides it means we can get to know each other a little better,” replied Garak.  
“Alright then, I will join you for dinner shall we say seven at your quarters, did you need me to bring anything?” asked Julian’s  
“Just yourself,” Smiled Garak, “and that gorgeous ass as well, oooh I could just eat it right now,” Garak silently thought to himself.  
“Right, I will see you at yours at seven, looking forward to it.” Julian said.  
Shortly after that Julian got and left as he was needed back in sick bay, which gave Garak plenty of time to prepare for their meal later. Garak decided to shut his shop early as he wanted to get a good head start of preparing everything for later, he wanted everything to run as smooth as possible. Garak knew that the best way to get Julian’s attention would be to use his wonderful charm on him. He decided the best way about this would be to put on one of his favourite swarve outfits, was going to make a steak dinner but also as an added touch place candles on the table to try and add to the romantic mood. Garak also remember he had a very nice bottle of red wine that an old girl friend had given to him many years ago, he never drank it as he wanted to save this for a special occasion and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.  
Garak took a moment to look at his quarters to make sure that everything was ready, he was extremely pleased, he hoped that Julian didn’t feel to overwhelmed when he came to visit. Garak thought “hmmm is there anything else that I could add to this perfect evening, ah I know let me go and sort out the bedroom, maybe I will get lucky and get to see more of Julian’s fantastic body and ass.”  
Garak stepped into the bedroom, he looked around, it was quite bare, when Garak fleed from Cardassia, he bought so little with him, he felt a little disappointment but thought that Julian would understand, Julian always understood, it was his kind nature. Garak felt the sudden rush of warmth through his body, he liked this feeling, it made a nice change to the usual emptiness and feelings of resent towards those who had tried to hurt him. Garak smiled, for the first time in many years he felt happy. He felt like things were finally going in the right direction, as they should have been. Yes he had been made to feel welcome on DS9 by Captain Sisko but also at the same time felt there was a lot of uneasiness towards him, particularly from the Bajoran residents and Major Kira, Garak did completely understand this as it was the Cardassian’s who nearly destroyed Bajor and murdered many Bajorans through the Cardassian occupation over Bajor. But things were now changing and tonight was going to be the start of that wonderful change.  
Garak stepped back into the main room, looked at the clock to check the time, 6:45 he still had fifteen minutes before Julian arrived. “Computer, play some light jazz”, asked Garak, soon the room was filled with jazz and now there was a great atmosphere. Garak felt excited, he was like a child waiting for a birthday, he lusted after Julian, again the sexy images flashed through Garak’s head of Julian, he wanted Julian to be here, he wanted to kiss and feel his skin, Garak wanted Julian to be inside of him.  
Just as that thought flashed in his head the doorbell rang, the thought he had just had disappeared as quickly as it had come. “Come in,” Garak called to the door.  
Julian entered, still in the same uniform from earlier, this didn’t bother Garak in the slightest, he just wanted Julian. “Hi Garak, sorry I am a little early, luckily managed to escape from sick bay, Morn wouldn’t shut up while he was in there, so I managed to leave him with one of my other officers to deal with, how’s your afternoon been?” asked Julian cheerily.  
“Great thanks for asking, well I hope that everything in here is to your liking,” Garak replied with an air of shiftiness in his voice.  
“I am just a little taken back by the candles, soft jazz playing and the mood lighting in here, are you sure you are not entering a lady friend later?” Julian said while raising an eyebrow, he was now quite suspicious of Garak.  
“No just thought I would make a nice relaxing atmosphere for us both to enjoy, would you like a glass of wine?” Garak asked trying to distract Julian.  
“Sure that would be lovely, I am just bit surprised that you have invited me to dinner normally it’s just lunch but I don’t mind besides it makes a nice change to have dinner with someone for once, normally it’s quite late when I finish and I usually am on my own.” Julian replied with a big smile.  
Garak felt himself blushing again and the arousing sensation in his cock began to fizz gently below. How was he going to be able to sit through dinner, without trying to jump on Julian with an extremely hard cock, he wasn’t sure but Garak was going to try. Garak moved over to the dining table and ushered Julian to take a seat, at this point Garak became a little nervous, he so badly wanted Julian and lusted after him so deeply, was the going to jepordise their friendship, was Julian going to get up and leave Garak to not speak to again, only in quick passing. “So Garak what is the delight meal that you have prepared for us to feast upon?” Julian spoke interrupting Garak’s train of thought, “Oh sorry I was miles away, tonight my good sir I have prepared a steak dinner with sautéed potatoes and mixed veg, which I hope is to your taste,” murmured Garak.  
Julian smiled and nodded, this helped Garak to relax again, but kept fidgeting as he still had quite and erection below. Garak laid out the meals and both began to tuck in and enjoy their food. Over dinner they spoke about how much things had changed on the station over time and how many different races of aliens and humans they had each got to meet. They even spoke about the different people they had dated. Garak again used this opportunity to gaze lovingly at Julian and the same thoughts of touching and kissing Julian entered his mind and this time he became super aroused to the point that it became noticeable. Garak decided as he was sitting at the table he wasn’t going to worry about it as his erection was hidden by the dining table and unnoticeable to Julian’s eyes. They finished their dinner and Garak went and sat on the sofa and invited Julian to join him. To Garak’s big surprise Julian sat extremely close to him, now Garak could not contain his erection, it began to stick out like a sore thumb against the front of his trousers and he was blushing really badly. Finally Julian had got the hint that Garak liked him more that just a good friend. “So this is why you have been acting strange all day, so Garak is there something you are just dying to ask and tell me?” Julian asked in quite accusatorial way but was done with a little purr in his voice as well.  
“Oh alright Julian, you have managed to finally get it out of me, I was hoping that with the hints I had been giving out that you would picked up on this sooner but never mind, Julian, I find you really attractive, your personality is lovely, since I have been on DS9 you have always made me feel welcome, you have always been someone I felt that I could confide in and you would listen and it is only today I have realised my true feelings for you. I love you Julian and if you would accept me as being your partner I would be honoured,” explained Garak, he had an air of pride in his voice.  
Julian stared at Garak for a moment and smiled, it wasn’t just the usual Dr Bashir smile, it was a smile of content. Julian leaned into Garak placed his arms around Garak’s waist and shuffled as close as he could to Garak “Honestly I am so flattered that you have chosen me to be your partner, right now I am so happy, since I first met you I have always felt a little something but never thought of it as love, I always thought of it as friendship, now I can definitely see that I was wrong. Garak I love you and want to spend my time with you my beautiful man,” Julian murmured into Garak’s ear.  
Garak smiled and gently lifted Julian’s head, this time he could lovingly stare into Julian’s eyes knowing that it was acceptable to do so. “Now that I am up close with you Julian, I can see the beauty radiating from you and if you don’t mind I would rather like to kiss you as I have been waiting all day to do so.”  
Julian didn’t hesitate, he thrusted him mouth onto Garak’s and they both began to kiss with fiery passion, their tongues rolling, lips locked onto one another's. At the same time their hands began to explore one another. Garak could take it no more, he released himself from Julian and decided now was the time for Julian to see what was really going on inside of his trousers. “This Julian, has been the problem all day, now as the excellent doctor you are I was wondering if you could examine it to make sure that everything is in order,” Garak asked in a very sexy voice, he was ready for Julian now given him the pleasure he had been craving all day.  
Julian stood up took one look at Garak’s cock and said in a voice as smooth and sexy as silk “I am sure I can take a look at that for you, would you kindly take me to you bed so that I can properly examine it with my hands and mouth please.”  
Garak was in a state of euphoria, he grabbed Julian’s hand, kicked off his trousers and walked Julian to the bedroom, pressed the door button and laid Julian down on the bed. Garak took a moment to slowly rub his hand down Julian’s body, he liked what he felt, he was just about to get to the crotch on Julian’s trousers when Garak noticed quite a large bulge in Julian’s trousers. “Hmmmm are you a little excited Julian, I think I may have to remove these items of clothing, here let me help you,” Garak murmured to Julian.  
Julian could only stifle a muffled yes and Garak began to slowly start to remove Julian’s shoes, socks and trousers. Garak then pulled up Julian to stand so that they could each remove their tops and admire each other naked top half. Garak then knelt down on the floor, his huge swollen throbbing cock, propped up between his legs, he began to very slowly remove Julian’s briefs so that he could take a look at what kind of package Julian had concealed in his underwear. Garak was not disappointed in the slightest, as he pulled the briefs down, Julian’s cock bobbed as the underwear caught the tip. Garak just stared for a moment to admire such a swollen throbbing gem, he then moved his hand towards it and placed it into his hand and the began to very slowly pull at it. Julian began to let slow pleasure moans escape, he could feel his knees going weak, so he gently removed Garak’s hand and placed himself on the bed, laying on his back so that Garak could continue to pleasure him and make him orgasm. Garak immediately realised what Julian was doing and followed suit, he climbed on the bed and crawled towards Julian, first Garak began to lick from Julian’s balls, then up the shaft to the tip, this made Julian quiver and let out another moan, he then continued up Julian’s stomach, chest and then lifted his head and lent into kiss Julian, again the kisses were passionate fiery kisses. Julian released himself from Garak and said “I think it’s about time I gave you that examination that I promised you.”  
Julian sat up and let Garak roll onto his back, he then proceeded to tease Garak’s cock with his hand by slowly rubbing from the base to the tip, tickled Garak’s balls and then started to very gently lick Garak throbbing cock, which began to twitch as Julian kept licking it more and faster. Garak didn’t know how much longer he would be from orgasming but wasn’t worried, he just wanted to enjoy as much pleasure as possible with Julian. Julian then twigged that Garak was very close to cumming and decided to finish him off in the best way possible, he placed Garak’s swollen load in his mouth and began to pleasure Garak’s cock with his tongue and mouth, Garak’s moans began to increase in volume, he was so close now, his whole body began to writhe and twitch with the pleasure coursing through him, then Garak released his pleasure into Julian’s mouth, hot white liquid filling his mouth, Julian knew not waste Garak’s spendings and swallowed the hot load enjoying every moment of it. “Wow Julian, I was not expecting that, I have never had so much pleasure in all my life and you even swallowed my cum, how was it, did it taste good?” Garak asked, he was just starting to catch his breath back.  
“Well I am so glad that I could give you some amazing pleasure, I have never tasted cum so good and I wasn’t prepared to waste my gorgeous lovers spendings, oh Garak, I feel that we are perfect together,” purred Julian.  
“Well if you could kindly lay on your back, I may return the same favour, you made it look so delectable,” Garak mentioned as he sat up ready for Julian’s load.  
Julian laid down and Garak placed his head between Julian’s legs and went straight to placing Julian’s hard cock in his mouth, Garak wasn’t messing about when he came to pleasure, he meant business. Garak started to slide his mouth up and down Julian’s cock, Julian started to moan and wriggle in pleasure, Garak was certainly hitting all of the correct spots. “Garak, I am going to cum! Please let me cum so hard in your mouth! Ahhhhhhhhhh I’m cumming!” Julian yelled as he began to orgasm.  
Garak knew the drill not to waste any of Julian’s precious load and let Julian’s hot cum slip down the back of his throat, again another huge load to be swallowed. Garak swallowed the last drop and laid on his back next to Julian, looked towards him, smiled and said “you have completely blown my mind and well as my cock,” Garak rolled onto his side and started to stroke Julian’s hair and face “you have made me feel like the luckiest Cardassian right now, I feel that we will have a lovely relationship together, oh Julian please hold and kiss me”  
Julian smiled and rolled onto his side and murmered “I feel so alive right now, you have made me feel so great.”  
Julian lent into Garak and both of their lips made the contact, both Garak and Julian held each other as they embraced. Garak now felt a strong sense of belonging, he had that special someone now in his life that he loved and cherished and had the happiness that he had been searching for such a long time. Garak pulled back from Julian and quietly spoke “Julian if it is alright with you, I would be honoured if you would stay the night with me, it’s entirely up to you, but the offer is there.”  
Julian looked up at Garak and murmured “I would be more than happy to spend to night with you, as long you’re there in the morning and we can share a delicious breakfast together I would be more than happy to.”  
Both Garak and Julian grinned at each other and quickly embraced, then wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep to the sound of each others heartbeat. That night was the first night that Garak slept well, he even dreamed good dreams of him and Julian. Garak had never felt so happy and the happiness was only just beginning.


End file.
